1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an opto-electric hybrid module including an optical waveguide portion, an electric circuit portion, and an optical element mounted on this electric circuit portion, and to an opto-electric hybrid module obtained thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional opto-electric hybrid module is manufactured by: individually producing an optical waveguide portion W0 in which an under cladding layer 51, a core 52 and an over cladding layer 53 are disposed in the order named and an electric circuit portion E0 in which an electric circuit 57 (including pads 57a for the mounting of an optical element 11) is formed on a substrate 55; bonding the back surface of the substrate 55 in the above-mentioned electric circuit portion E0 to the front surface of the over cladding layer 53 in the optical waveguide portion W0 with an adhesive (not shown); and thereafter mounting the optical element 11 on the pads 57a for the mounting of the optical element 11 which are included in the electric circuit 57 in the above-mentioned electric circuit portion E0 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-302345). When the optical waveguide portion W0 and the electric circuit portion E0 are bonded to each other and thereafter the optical element 11 is mounted on the electric circuit portion E0 by using the above-mentioned pads 57a for the mounting of the optical element 11 as a guide in this manner, it is easy to locate the optical element 11 in an appropriate position relative to the core 52 in the optical waveguide portion W0. For this reason, it is common practice to mount the optical element 11 after the optical waveguide portion W0 and the electric circuit portion E0 are bonded to each other.
After the mounting of the above-mentioned optical element 11, a burn-in step [the process of subjecting the optical element 11 to harsher conditions (for example, high temperature and high voltage) than normal use conditions] is performed. Thereafter, an inspection is performed to verify the mounting state of the above-mentioned optical element 11. As a result of this inspection, an opto-electric hybrid module in which the mounting state of the optical element 11 is appropriate (an accepted product) is shipped as a finished product, and an opto-electric hybrid module in which the mounting state of the optical element 11 is not appropriate (a reject) is discarded.